


Mistlocked

by ventaricalburn



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fractal stories, Gen, Time Travel, the mists are confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventaricalburn/pseuds/ventaricalburn
Summary: A sylvari has been displaced in time, and has found themselves in the mists. How they got there is a little foggy, and how to get out is a mystery. Story begins right after the last Heart of Thorns story instance.
Kudos: 4





	1. Observe

**Author's Note:**

> The mists work in mysterious ways.

I don't know how I got here. I was lying on my back, staring into endless space. My head ached, it was few minutes before I could sit up and look around.  
It was a platform, suspended in air. A crumbling stone structure took up part of it, covered in moss. A weathered tarp was pinned under a pile of rubble. Strangely, there was grass on the ground.  
Where the hell am I?  
Also, who the hell am I? 

Then there was a loud voice.  
"Hello? Someone there? This is Dessa, speaking, head of the Fractal Krewe."  
"Hello…?"  
"Ah ha! There is someone out there. How did you, get out there?"  
"I don't know."  
"Great, just fascinating. Try something for me, would you? Wherever you are, find something and throw it, in any direction." There was a loud thump, and the sound of muffled conversation in the background.  
Alright, find something, throw it. I stood up, my legs shaking. Find something, throw it. A rock, a rock would work. Rubble, I stumbled over to the stone, finding a piece that fit in my palm. With shaking arms, I walked closer to the edge of the island, and threw the rock. It got a foot out into the air, and then crackled out of existence, or my view at least.  
The loud voice spoke again, accompanied by what sounded something landing on a stone floor.  
"We have received your rock! Our islands must be linked somehow, maybe yours fractured off at some point. This is incredibly promising, try something else for me. Jump off."  
"What?"  
"Trust me, my Krewe and I have been observing the mists and their, oddities, for a few years? A few months? A while. Long enough. You'll be just fine, most likely. 65% chance you'll be fine. Get to jumping!"  
I suppose I had no better options. I walked even closer to the edge, looking down into nothingness.  
And I jumped.  
The free fall only lasted a few seconds, before a strange energy overtook me, and I found myself crashing back into a solid surface.  
"Well you're certainly not on my island, living matter can't travel through the hypothetical link then. Somebody write that down!"  
"What does that mean?"  
"That means you're stuck. One second, I'll send something your way. Pass me the audioocular synthesizer, actually no. Just throw it. I'm the head of this Krewe Camm, don't contradict me."  
There was a thunk behind me, a small metal disc had landed on the ground. There was a fizzle, and a blue projection appeared. A small creature with large ears was looking at me.  
"What are you?" The voice was now coming from the projection, not from the space around me.  
"I'm not really sure, it's all a bit, fuzzy."  
"The mist takes a while to adjust to, you'll remember. Probably, eventually. This mists are notoriously unstable. I've never seen anything like you though, a plant human crossover. Fascinating."  
"You can see me?"  
"The device works both ways, I'm projected to you, you're projected to me." She held up a rectangle, touching the surface of it with a look of concentration. "Wherever you are is stable, like the observatory. That's good, nothing should leak through to you."  
"Leak through?"  
"The fractals, as well as being highly unstable, are highly hostile. They're endless loops of conflict, isolated in time. Truly a marvel, and fascinating to study. Also, dangerous. How do you feel about danger?"  
"I'm not sure?"  
"Right right, still adjusting. Well, when you figure it out, just press the button on the audioocular synthesizer, I might have a job for you." After she finished her sentence, the projection vanished, and I was alone. 

Eventually, things started rushing back to me.  
My name is Validine.  
I am a valiant of the Wyld Hunt.  
And I should certainly be dead


	2. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Validine reflect on their death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief mention of suicide in this chapter as a warning. From the line "it lives in me" to "and now I was here" if you would like to avoid it.

Well, I was certainly accustomed to danger.   
My entire life has been nothing but. Dangerous risen, dangerous alliance, dangerous sylvari, at least two of those, dangerous mordrem, and two dangerous dragons. Everything was especially dangerous for me, lacking any magical ability.   
In the Dream of Dreams something had whispered to me, and bled me dry. I later learned it was Mordremoth, and why Caithe had always been so protective of me.  
"We come to the jungle dragon. We belong to it. We're meant to serve it, and one day, its vessel will awake from the Dream of Dreams."  
The Shadow of the Dragon should have bled me dry, then pushed the jungle dragon's magic into me. It never got the chance. By some stroke of luck, I was pulled out of my pod just after the magic pooled out of me. Lumis told me I was thrashing wildly, trying to fight back. They had no choice but to cut me out and hope I survived. I did, despite all odds. I was tiny and magic-less, but I pulled through. I survived Zhaitan, with nothing more than blades, pistols, and a well trained light step. Caithe taught me well in that regard, how to survive. It was her way of protecting me, teaching me how to fight and defend myself, because she wouldn't always be able to.   
Surely she knew I'd never make it out alive. My Wyld Hunt was to become the Shadow, a champion of the Dragon. It had whispered in my own voice. Never a call to Zhaitan, nothing to do with the Nightmare Court. Not entirely at least. I went where I was supposed to go, and when Zhaitan died and I felt no sense of completion. When the nightmare court was dismantled I felt nothing.   
But when Scarlet Briar laughed in my face and whispered, "Too late!", I felt a pull.   
And when the Dragon awoke I was drawn to it.  
It whispered quietly in my mind the moment I arrived in Maguuma. And it never stopped.   
"Little child, be not afraid…"  
"Come closer, champion…"  
"Listen…"  
Even when I watched Ariaami plunge a blade through Trahearne's heart, it whispered. It hissed.   
"One vessel to another… I will never die…"   
And before anyone could act, I pulled Caladbolg from my Marshal's chest. I took one last look at everyone.   
Rytlock, mist touched, blindfold wrapped around his eyes. Flaming blade in hand. He'd seen things the rest of us couldn't fathom, and Ariaami was going to bombard him with questions. She probably wouldn't get answers of course. Rytlock would have his secrets about his journey, he was never one to share.  
Braham, grieving for his mother. Quiet, resigned. He'd fought a phantom of her, an echo, a shadow. He'd lost his blood family, but his found family would be there to help him. Destiny's Edge would grieve, but they would press on.   
Marjory, looking around slightly, I imagine the tinge of death in the air fading. She'd go back to Kasmeer, grieve for her sister.  
Caithe, distraught. She looked to our brother, and then to me, wild fear in her eyes, then relief. I was alive. She hadn't lost me, not entirely. My trust had dried up, but I was alive. I hated to dash her hopes away, but surely she saw this coming. I wasn't ever supposed to leave this jungle.  
Canach, prickly as ever. Arms crossed, a smug smile on his face. It had taken us being back to back and Mordremoth actively trying to murder us for us to admit that we didn't hate each other. Maybe we felt a little more, an inkling of affection. I'd never know, but he would carry on, his own master. Redeemed in every way possible.  
Ariaami, icy lavender eyes focused on Trahearne. A small tinge of sadness in them, but she never hesitated. She was ruthless and brash and quick to the kill, she made his death easy and without pain. A small kindness. A last goodbye. She would make a wonderful Marshal. She lacked Trahearne's gentle nature, but she would get things done to keep Tyria safe.   
I knew Adalasa, Jodnil and Gehix would come running from their fight outside. Adalasa with her black hair streaming in the wind, lightning rippling through her hands. Fire dancing on her fingertips, gently sending the dead to the mists. Passion, exuberance, vibrancy.   
Jodnil with soft smiles, his new tiger companion in tow. A longbow strapped to his back, he'd rally everyone for the journey home. Help comfort them, he was like that, always good with people. Good with animals. The egg was always warmest when he held it, whatever it would become, Jodnil would be there to guide it.   
Gehix would have his hands full as a medic. He was short tempered and had an ego the size of the jungle, but he was good at what he did. Electric blue hair, Rata Novan tech samples in his bag, he'd keep everyone alive. Make sure they got sleep, fuss over Taimi with Braham.   
My friends were in good hands.   
One small smile for all of them.   
"It lives in me." I whispered, to nobody in particular, someone would hear.   
And I drove the fractured blade into my own chest.   
And now I was here. A floating island, in the middle of endless space. The mists were strange, something must have happened after I died to place me here, instead of within the dream. The fractals, with a strange Krewe of asura, and somehow danger. I figured it would be peaceful when I died, it seems I was wrong.   
I lay in the middle of my small island, thinking. If I played along, maybe I could find my way to the dream. Return to the mother, my siblings as well. Everything was connected through the mists, I could find my way. I pulled myself up, and walked over to the metal disc, pressing the button.   
The projection of the asura, Dessa flickered.   
"And how do we feel about danger?" She asked.   
"I think I can handle it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was hard to write, but I tried my best. My other OCs get a loving mention, you can read my other work to see what they're up to nowadays.   
> Thank you for your kudos! 🖤 My heart is full knowing people are enjoying my little story. I promise we'll get to actual fractals next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I killed my sylvari character. Sort of. This is what happened.


End file.
